No sé si es amor
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Songfic. RoyRiza. Una noche el coronel decide ir a visitar a su querida teniente. Un beso es el inicio de una bella relación.


**NO SÉ SI ES AMOR**

_Era una noche especial para enamorarse. No sé si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte._

Llevaba algún rato caminando hacia tu casa y el ocaso se observaba a mis espaldas. Las calles de esta silenciosa ciudad de pronto se han iluminado y sonrió ampliamente.

Continúo mi ruta hasta tu hogar en busca de tu persona para devolverte el paraguas que me prestaste hace algún tiempo, cuando estábamos en invierno y notaste que yo no traía mi paraguas. Desde esa fecha han pasado alrededor de tres meses y he sido tan osado para esperarme a que el fin de la primavera llegase para devolverte el simple utensilio.

No sabía si te iba a encontrar en tu casa, puesto que era tu día libre y tal vez no estabas en tu casa, pero aún con este dilema me decidí por ir a tu casa. No es justo que me quede con algo tuyo que sólo me lo has prestado, así que no encontré mejor día para ir a devolverte tu paraguas que aquel en el que salgo temprano y tengo la tarde libre.

_Y cuando te miré no lo pude resistir. Y cuando me acerqué ya no supe qué decir. Y en esa noche de ti yo quedé hechizado_

Al fin llego a mi objetivo y toco la puerta de tu casa. Me retiro para esperar a que bajes y abras la puerta.

Me dedico a observar el resto de tu casa mientras espero a que bajes, porque tu casa tiene luz y eso significa que estás en tu casa, y sin poder evitarlo sonrío satisfecho. Tienes un lindo rosal donde una tierna y tímida rosa se asoma, mostrando sus hermosos y a la vez delicados pétalos rojos. Me acerco descuidadamente para poder rozarla, pero he olvidado lo que hace que las rosas sean tan lindas y delicadas y aún así no las puedan dominar, sus espinas las protegen de las garras que deseen arrancarlas, y de alguna forma me recuerdan a ti.

Abres silenciosamente la puerta y te quedas observándome graciosa la escena en donde yo me he pinchado el dedo, ríes con gracia, como las pocas veces que lo haces frente a los demás en la milicia.

Pero hay algo distinto en ti -o tal vez soy yo el que está diferente. Al término de la primavera y sin darme cuenta has cambiado. Desde que te vi por última vez el día de ayer has cambiado bastante. Tu cabello suelto y una chaqueta de colores suaves se te ven bien -no me extraña-, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme al ver que traes puesta una falda. Y me doy cuenta de que he madurado y que ya no es simple cariño lo que siento por ti. O tal vez siempre he sentido lo mismo, pero no he querido darme cuenta.

_No sé si es amor lo que siento hoy, late más fuerte el corazón. Será que el amor ha llegado al fin, me encanta la idea de que seas tú quien me lo va a enseñar._

Me quedo observándote unos instantes y sin darme cuenta mi pulso se acelera. Siento como si mi corazón fuera a estallar y tengo temor de que tú lo puedas oír y que te des cuenta de que me desequilibras con tan sólo mostrarte como una persona normal y no como un estricto y frío militar. Y sin querer te sonrojas, y yo sonrío para mí mismo al darme cuenta de que te ves más hermosa con ese fino tono carmín cubriendo tus mejillas.

Si me coloco a recordar, nunca me he enamorado de nadie ni sé lo que se debe sentir al estar enamorado. Pero me parece agradable la idea de estar enamorado de una persona tan maravillosa como lo eres tú, y me agrada la idea de que seas tú la persona que me va a enseñar el verdadero significado del amor.

_Quise robarme la miel que se esconde en tus labios y acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavado. _

Me acerqué lentamente y luego de hacerlo me di cuenta de que cometí un error. La luna ya se había asomado y le daba a tus ojos un toque de misterio que los hacía parecer dos luceros que iluminan tu rostro. Me quedé parado unos instantes para poder atesorar ese momento especial, pero al hacerlo y observar más detalladamente tu rostro, deseé hacerte mía.

Tus labios se veían cálidos y teñidos de un rojo intenso, y se ven bien junto con tu encantadora sonrisa. Tu piel parece suave y tersa, pero no quiero mostrarme nervioso ante tu actitud, ahora que te encuentras observándome y mirándome penetrantemente tu piel se ve más suave que antes, y sin medirme me acerco más.

_Y cuando te besé comencé a descubrir todo ese amor que guardabas para mí. Y en esa noche de ti yo quedé hechizado._

Tal vez siempre deseé hacerlo, pero nunca tuve la valentía para realizarlo, mas esa simple muestra de cariño me dio a entender que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero siempre traté de no hacer caso a esas emociones.

Y en vez de mostrar un rechazo a mi muestra de cariño cuando me separé de ti, cruzaste tus brazos detrás de mi cuello y me atrajiste más hacia ti. Yo pasé mi mano por tus caderas -que siempre supe que tenías bien formadas- y me di cuenta de que tú también sentías lo mismo hacia mí que yo hacia ti, eso me dijo tu rostro al mirarnos profundamente.

Las palabras no hacían falta, porque quizá ninguna pudiera expresar lo que en verdad sentimos en esos momentos. Por eso el silencio y una sonrisa son suficientes para darme a entender que tú también me amas.

_Pudiera ser que tú y yo somos dos corazones que el destino juntó_

Ahora, después de ese tan sincero gesto de amor me encuentro meditando sobre lo que una vez me hablaron: las almas gemelas. Tal vez nosotros siempre fuimos el uno para el otro, pero nuestro orgullo e inmadurez para enfrentar las cosas nos hizo retrasar lo que el destino nos tenía predestinado. Y eso me hace feliz, porque sé que si las cosas se hubieran dado tan fácilmente, tal vez yo no te apreciaría tanto ni la frase "te amo" sería de corazón. Porque eso es lo que siento por ti, y ahora soy feliz de poder decirlo abiertamente sin temor a no ser correspondido: te amo.


End file.
